Pokemon Trainer Tito and Cyndaquill : Book 1: Kanto
by Griffinboy775
Summary: The first book in the adventures of young Tito and his starter! Find out what happens when he fights for the Pokemon league between his older brother Red, his childhood crush Green, and the new kid Blue! My first fanfic, so Rates and Reviews are gladly welcome. Any flaming will be dismissed as jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon or the Facebook page this story is based off of. Any relation to any living beings, real or fictional is due purely to a rip in the fabric of time and space.**

* * *

Tito jolted awake. It was Monday, April 11th. The day after his birthday. Tito slid his favorite beanie over his bed hair and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over at his alarm clock that read " 10 36 am."

"Crap! I'm late!" Tito cussed as he grabbed his red t-shirt and black jacket, a gift from his aunt the previous Christmas. He raced out his wooden front door and leaped over the wrought-iron gate, running shoes scuffing up the pavement behind him.

"Tito! Late again, as usual." Red shouted out to his younger brother. Red was 12 by this time and Green, the young lady she was, had turned 11 in December. Tito, while he and Green had known each other since Tito had been born, he always had a slight crush on her.

"Yeah, shut up! Where's the Professor?" Tito asked, looking around for the grey headed, balding man.

"We just got his last two Pokemon. I got a Pikachu. " Red said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"I got the other one: a Eevee " She said, showing Tito the clean , brightly colored ball of red and white, known as a pokeball.

"Dang it! Is that all? Really!?" Tito asked, on the verge of crying.

"Hey! Bro, calm down." Red said, putting his arm around Tito's shoulders, comforting him. "I hear there's a weird Pokemon egg still. Nobody wanted it because the don't know what's inside." Tito heard this and dashed inside, running into the professor as he was walking out with some documents.

Oak sputtered, shaking his head and turning to Tito. "Dang it! Come on! Help me get all of these darn things up!" Oak cried, Tito was swearing at Red in his mind because he could hear the brother chuckling behind him. Tito scooped together the papers and handed them to the Professor, who straightened them. Tito told Oak about the problem he was having, getting his starter. "Oh, I'm sorry Tito, but all I have left is this egg."

"That can work." Tito said. Oak looked at him like a child would a large dog: eyes wide and jaw on a hinge.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Oak asked, disbelief in his voice. Tito nodded spasmodically, saying that he was 100% sure. "Okay. Well..." Oak looked around, nonchalantly. "I want you to take these documents to Veridian City and deliver that to Dr. Gartent. If you can do that and get back safely, I'll have the egg ready for you." Oak said. "Green. You need to join him. He doesn't have a Pokemon yet, and the grass will be dangerous."

"I'll keep him safe." Green said, nodding and caressing the pokeball with her thumb. Tito looked at her and grinned.

"Let's go!" Tito exclaimed, running for the grass.

"Wait for me!" Green called after him, laughing heartily. The duo didn't have any wild Pokemon stall them as they ran into the industrializing city. Tito soon found the doctor after a little bit of asking around. The man greeted them and, as soon as Tito had set down the papers, he and Green ran off again, through the grass and over the ledges heading back to Pallet Town.

"Tito! Welcome back!" Professor Oak exclaimed as he saw the young boy and Green walk into his lab.

"Where's the egg?" Tito asked, looking around the structure. Bookcases filled with books on Pokemon behaviors and habitats, how to care for Pokemon and how to take care of a pregnant mother Pokemon, were just some of the books the professor owned. He also had a very large computer and a tray on the other side of the room with six small indents in them, which Tito recognized as one of the same devices used in Pokemon centers. The egg sat on top of the tray on its side. Tito took hold of the egg and looked at its design.

The eggs design was a deep, fire-like red with black and dark green spots on it. "I wonder what it will turn out to be." Tito mused inside the metallic looking lab. Professor Oak stood up from behind his desk that was covered with papers and books.

"That's the fun of breeding Pokemon: You never know what will come out of that egg until it hatches." Oak said. Tito nodded, thanked the professor and left with Green, parting ways as they reached his house. Tito set up some blankets and a small, not very powerful heater on his desk, placing the egg in the little nest to keep it warm and happy until it hatched.


	2. Chapter 2

"TITO!" his mother called to him. He stopped the mower and ran inside, panting heavily as he raced up the steps. He shot a glance at everything; his bed, his TV even his chair before looking at his mother, holding the egg in her hands. The egg had multiple cracks in it.

"Is it..?" Tito asked, eyes glowing with excitement as she nodded. The top of the egg suddenly shot up, other parts of the egg breaking away as it did, slowly revealing a small, newt-like pokemon. "Mom..?" He said. "What pokemon is it?"

"That.." Tito jumped almost six feet into the air, being caught off-guard by professor Oak who had just entered the room, "That is a 'Cyndaquil'. And it looks..." Oak inspected the pokemon carefully, "like a healthy young girl."

"A girl? How can you..." Tito dismissed the question, not entirely wanting to know.

"Well? Where's your pokeball?" Oak asked. "She isn't yours until you put her in a pokeball." Tito ran and fished one out from one of his desk drawers. He lightly tapped her forehead and the pokeball released a stream of red light, surrounding her and eventually, trapping her. Tito pressed the center of the ball again and let her out. Cydaquil opened her black, beady eyes, looked around and then looked up at Tito.

"I'll have to give you a nickname.." Tito said, but in that instant, Cyndaquil attacked him with a tackle attack. Tito then fell backwards and onto his back. Cyndaquil, feeling pleased with herself, hopped back into the soft bed. Unfortunately, she had forgotten all about the pokeball and was unhappily recaptured when Tito opened it.

The group was still going over names when a large door was heard being slammed, a distinctive metallic clang echoing throughout the town. The professor left for the lab, with Tito trailing behind him. The two were surprised to see Blue, Red's rival and the professor's grandson doubled over in a corner. Oak sent Tito away with a job. "Go get Jasmine." he said.

"Jasmine? Jasmine..." Tito muttered to himself. "THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed, picking up his pokeball. "I'll call you Jasmine!" Tito said, holding his Cyndaquil aloft in its pokeball. "Who was he talking about though..?" Tito asked. "I guess I'll have to find out." Tito said, grabbing his bag of essential supplies, kissing his mother goodbye and leaving for his adventure.

Jasmine obeyed Tito's commands, but was still reluctant to trust him. After some traveling, they reached the next destination; Veridian City, where Tito would begin his search for Jasmine and his first gym battle!

* * *

A.N: I don't own Pokemon, Tito or Jasmine. Anyone who thinks I do, needs to reread on the creator of Pokemon.


End file.
